Un amor nacido por un libro
by Luna Creciente84
Summary: Que pasaría si Rin en su cumpleaños número 17 recibe un libro de la época de Kagome titulado "Hechizos que cumplen todos tus deseos" ...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno en realidad no tengo casi nada que decir solo que es mi primera historia ahhhhhhhhhh siiiiii no sean tan duros conmigo quiero criticas constructivas no destructivas ahora las dejo tranquilas lean por fisssssssssssss

-conversaciones-

"pensamientos"

recuerdos

EL AMOR QUE NACIDO POR UN LIBRO

**Capitulo 1**

**-¿**cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?-susurro al viento una joven muy bella de ojos chocolate ,hebras que enmarcaban su rostro del mismo color con la piel blanca como porcelana que a primera vista se notaba suave y un cuerpo no tan voluptuoso pero si desarrollado

4 años era la respuesta a aquel susurro

4 años desde la muerte de Naraku,

Desde que Kagome se quedara en la era Sengoku con inuyasha y de paso se declarara a este.

4 años desde que sesshomaru la dejara en la aldea al cuidado de la sacerdotisa Kaede

Y desde que empezara su entrenamiento para curar heridas tanto de demonios como de humanos.

Era cada 23 de setiembre una visita que Sesshomaru le hacía ha rin junto con Jaken y ah-um

Por un año mas de vida

La visitaba y le traía kimonos de seda, perfumes, y aceites corporales, cremas y joyas aparte de un deseo en particular

Esa tarde rin estaba ansiosa por la llegada de Sesshomaru no por el regalo si no por el simple hecho de verlo que lo extrañaba total un año es un año

Pasar las horas y empezó a anochecer entre el paisaje montañoso y con muchos árboles se pudo distinguir una cosa verde bajita y imponente figura de larga cabellera blanca con destellos platinados que iba delante de dos presencias más uno era un gran dragón de dos cabezas la de la izquierda era Ah Y la de la derecha era Um.

Rin al verlos fue corriendo hacia ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello y prácticamente le salto a Sesshomaru para colgarse de su cuello y decirle mientras lo abrazaba

-Lo extrañe señor Sesshomaru-

-…

Jaken en ese momento con los ojos desorbitados y atorándose con las palabras e insultos dirigidos hacia rin dijo

-Niña estúpida como te atreves a hacerle eso al amo bonito lord del oes…

Algo lo acallo antes de que continuara tal vez fue esa mirada asesina y psicópata que le daba Sesshomaru o que Ah Um le paso por encima para llegar hacia rin y lamerle el rostro como una dócil mascota

Sesshomaru en ese momento dijo con aquel tono tan frio característico de el

-Feliz Cumpleaños Rin…

Pero que para rin era como el tono de cualquier persona solo que mas varonil y sexi ya que con el tiempo aprendió a leer sus gestos por mas mínimos que estos fueran .no por gusto viajo con ellos casi 5 años de su niñez. Sesshomaru después de decir aquello le dio una cajita de caoba con un diseño único de una flor de loto en el agua y el reflejo de una luna menguante con el trazado en dorado y plateado con un lindo listón de seda con toque brillosos en muy emocionada lo abrió para encontrar un hermoso collar de oro parecía una cadenita muy fina con diamantitos en el collar y de dije una luna en cuarto menguante hecho de un raro diamante plateado .al ver aquello rin que do anonadada y sin querer vio hacia la luna que coronaba la frente de Sesshomaru este al verla levanto una ceja oh si Sesshomaru levanto el musculito de la ceja derecha haciendo que la derecha a baje y de paso fijarse un poco en los cambios que había tenido su protegida desde los vivaces ojos chocolate llenos de alegría y amor , de la nariz pequeña y respingada hasta los finos labios de un leve tono rosado lo primero que se le vino a ala mente fue "belleza "pero obligo a aquel pensamiento a desaparecer al instante diciéndose mentalmente " no soy como mi padre" después de a que fugaz momento rin separo la vista para decir

-gracias-

Sesshomaru al verla decidió decir la **"gran noticia"**

-Yo Sesshomaru con este collar te doy libertad de elegir …quedarte o … irte

Pasaron unos … como decirlo tal ves segundo en que rin le saltara al cuello y se colgara de el no es que rin se a pequeña es mas era alta media 1.70que no es poco pero comparado con el 1.85 de Sesshomaru no hay comparación por ello la tenia que cargar para que lo abrazara el se esperaba aquello pero lo que venia no rin con un movimiento lento y natura beso la mejilla blanca y suave de Sesshomaru y dijo –graciassssss seño Sesshomaru_ Sesshomaru abrió grande los ojos ,y la atónita mira de Jaken que se desmallo del impacto hasta Ah Um que conocía ha Sesshomaru abrió los ojos grande .

Al instante rin se separo y dijo

Ya me tengo que ir quiero avisarles a todos que me voy –

En eso se escucho a Sesshomaru decir

-mañana…vendré por ti- y dándose la vuelta empezó a partir a paso lento mientras Jaken se incorporaba para tratar de correr si tratar porque no pudo ir muy lejos antes de que rin lo atrapara en un abrazo asfixiante y le dijera

-awwwwwwwwww señor Jaken hasta mañana

Y Jaken…

-ayyy niña tonta deja de aplastarme me ahogas

Rin lo soltó pero no por que lo haya oído o no si no… para despedirse de ah-um con unas cariseas en su lomo

-chau ah um

Continuara….

No estoy segura como me salió espero que bien ya que lo estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno de block ustedes que opinan si se dan la molestia de leer déjenle un review a esta pobre y humilde escritora novata… se aceptan tomatazos y rosas chauuuuuu

Casi nada que decir


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo y estoy con unas ganas de llorar impresionantes por dios que si gracias por el review a penas termine de escribir este capítulo respondo y agradezco. Bueno ai les voy

-conversaciones-

"pensamientos"

Recuerdos

EL AMOR QUE NACIDO POR UN LIBRO

**Capitulo 2**

Y después de decir aquello rin se fue corriendo como loca para informar a todos de que por fin se iba, no es que Rin odiara estar en la aldea más bien amaba a todos pero bueno quien no aceptaría una propuesta de irse con Sesshomaru lord del oeste a su gran ,gran palacio (haber díganme quien seria tan idiota de no aceptar XD)al dirigirse a la cabaña que compartía con Kaede vio que estaba iluminada (no vayan a pensar en focos por si acaso ) no veía desde esa distancia que era lo iluminaba ,mientras caminaba empezó a pensar ideas de los mas locas primero pensó:

1-el sol se aburrió de estar arriba y como la cabaña es lo primero que vio dijo : me voy a meter ahí.

Idea descartada el sol no entra ahí, muy grande

2-Kagome es una bruja en realidad y uso magia para que se ilumine

Idea descartada por que Kagome es bonita y según cuentan las brujas son horribles y tienen una verruga entre ceja y ceja iuuuuuuuuuuuu

3- hay esas cosas que Kagome llama velas aromáticas

Idea pasada por lógica y… porque si

Cuando termino de plantearse las "hipótesis" se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado y como un gato se acerco sigilosamentente hacia la cabaña y al entrar se le abalanzaron 4 críos diciendo con euforia:

–Feliz Cumpleaños!-

De esos 4, 2 niños eran de inuyasha y las otras dos eran las gemelas de Miroku y Sango el primer hijo de InuYasha era un niño de 4 años llamado Kiryu este tenía los cabellos largos hasta media espalda de su pequeño cuerpo era una mini copia de Inuyasha solo los cabellos negros eran lo que los diferenciara y unas marcas azul oscuro en su rostro herencia de su padre el pequeñito era muy valiente para ser un niño de solo 4 años después seguía su otra hija de 2 años llamada Tsuki (se nota que no perdieron el tiempo 0/0) ella era una linda niña con cabellos grisáceos y dos mechoncitos negros que enmarcaban su rostro y sus infaltables orejitas de perro ella era la sobreprotegida y celada hermana de Kiryu cualquier macho que no estaba por unos … como decirlo… 10000000 metros alejados de ella que se diera por muerto ya sea por Kiryu o Inuyasha

Rin se agacho conmovida por la felicitación de los niños y estos al ver que tenían la oportunidad se abrazaron rodeado a rin y apapachándola Tsuki que fue mas lista se colgó del cuello de Rin y le dijo que tenía algo que darle Rin se sorprendió no tenía la mas mínima y remota idea de que los niños le regalarían algo Tsuki como una bala se bajo y fue a traer algo junto con los otros niños y niñas.

Mientras esperaba fue recibiendo felicitaciones de parte de Miroku que al decirle Feliz cumpleaños le paso una mirada a los dotes que la naturaleza le dio ha rin por ello Sango saco de Dios sabe donde su bumerán y le pego tal golpe que quedo semiconsciente

-Eso le pasa por atrevido excelencia-fue lo que dijo sango al darle el golpe pero bueno Miroku es Miroku nadie lo va a cambiar

Después le siguieron felicitando Kagome que estaba misteriosa tenía una mirada algo sospechosa por decirlo así ella le dijo-Feliz cumpleaños Rin -y la abrazo hasta dejarla sin aire, como Inuyasha sola las miraba con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas y no decía nada Kagome decidió darle un incentivo por que al ver aquel sonrojo le recordó algo irritante

Flash Back

Kagome estaba feliz de la vida caminando por el campo en busca de plantas medicinales para los enfermos ya había pasado un año de que decidiera quedarse en la era Sengoku se detuvo al sentir unos dolores muy conocidos por las mujeres

-Mierda, joder no ahora, no ahora-era lo que pensaba Kagome rogando a Kami , Buda ha Hashin-sama(o siiii el Dios del emo de hidan ¡VIVA NARUTO! MIJERDA estamos en inuyasha) para que no pasara hasta que sintió algo escurrirse por su centro y apretando las piernas fue rápidamente a la cabaña a cambiarse mientras estaba en eso escucho las persianas que tenían en las cabañas de es época moverse, al voltear vio ha Inuyasha con un sonrojo fosforito en su rostro ,después de ver aquello ,observo como el rostro de Inuyasha se deformaba y sus ojos tan dorados como el oro se tornaron rojizos con unas pupilas verdes ,unas marcas azuladas empezaron a aparecer en su rostro ,sus garras ya de por si larga se agrandaron mas de lo que ya y viéndola con una mirada de depredador se fue acercando a ella .Kagome antes se hubiese alarmado a extremos inimaginables pero ahora que llevaba con él como pareja un año podía esperar cualquier cosa así que entrecerrando los ojos y una vena palpitando en su frente dijo una simple palabra:

- ¡ABAJO!-

Y Inuyasha que esperaba con una mirada algo lasciva callo de cara al piso para después levantarla y decir:

-Mierda Kagome que coño te pasa! –

-que carajos te pasa a ti de nuevo oliendo lo que no debes!-

-no yo no olía nada!

-Yaaaaaa si. No se … ¿Por qué no te creo?–(nótese el sarcasmo por favor)

-que no olía nada fhe ¿Cómo si olieras bien?-decía inuyasha mientras se acercaba

-Idiota ABAJO,ABAJO,ABAJO…!

End Flash Back

-Baka como se te ocurre es una nena pequeña y chiquita pervertido, sucio, sucio!-gritaba Kagome a los 4 viento mientras Inuyasha trataba de recuperarse de la caída

-fhe yo no estoy haciendo nada la única que tiene una mente tan perversa eres tu y el monje ese-

Continuaron unos minutos mientras Rin reía hasta que llegaron los niños con sus bracitos tras la espalda ocultando algo. Se pusieron en fila y cada uno por orden de edad le fueron entregando su regalo, primero fue Kiryu quien le dio un dibujo de ella sentada en el campo mirando las flores mecerse con el viento , rin muy pero muy recontra archi mega emocionada lo abrazo y le di las gracias mientras Kiryu se sonrojaba levemente siguió Tsuki que le regalo una pulserita hecha de piedritas de rio y una perla en el centro con un grabado pequeñito que decía FELICIDAD en kanji

Rin muy alegre se la coloco en la muñeca luciéndola y diciendo gracias .Después y por ultimo pero no menos importante las gemelas una al costado de otra lentamente fueron sacando al mismo tiempo pastel de menta con finos decorados de limón para gritar como dementes después al unisonó –'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-Después aquella reunió paso tranquila y amena donde rin jugaba con los pequeños hasta que estos quedaron dormidos, Rin era una fuente de energía inacabable. Ya todos a punto de irse decidieron darles cada uno su regalo primero fue Inuyasha que aunque no lo quisiese admitir esa joven le agradaba tanto o incluso más que cualquiera de sus amigo y no sabría decir porque su regalo consistía en un cofrecito hecho de unas conchitas de extraño color coral que al abrirlo se pudo distinguir y apreciar un diamante muy extraño en forma de corazón de un extraño color magenta oscuro que daba destellos hermosos Rin quedo anonadada al ver tan bello diamante que hasta Inuyasha la empezó a mirar raro y la iba empezar a oler hasta que sintió que caía al suelo y no. No era Kagome era rin que se abalanzo hacia el i l tiro al suelo abrazándolo Inuyasha al estar en el piso tuvo un sonrojo de tomate al sentir los pechos de rin rosarse y hacer fricción con el al abrazarlo o si inuyasha empezaba a aturdirse por ese olor tan embriagante que destilaba el cuerpo de rin (1) Hasta que alzo la vista y vio ha Kagome con cara de meme y en ese momento se levanto Rin para segundos después recibir un estampamiento de cara con el suelo repetidas veces. Siguió Miroku y Sango que le regalaron cremas medicinales y ungüentos de maquillaje Sesshomaru nunca le regalo maquillaje porque el creí que Rin era tan bella y hermosamente natural que no necesitaba maquillaje alguno claro lo pensaba pero nunca recalco nunca lo diría.

Cuando todos estaban saliendo de la cabaña Kagome se acerco muy pero muy disimuladamente hacia rin y de su kimono saco un extraño libro que de portada tenia impreso "hechizos cumplen todos tus deseos" su portada era de un color negro como un abismo tan profundo y hondo que no se veía nasa y a Rin le dio un mareo viendo una imagen algo extraña en su cabeza un hombre de cabello largo negro hasta los hombros, piel blanca como la nieva y la pucelana, con ojos con pupilas rojas , unos cuernos de cabra en su cabeza y una mirada realmente lasciva y luego de eso todo fue negro…

CONTINUARA…

El olor que destila Rin es la menstruación ya que cuando a nosotras las mujeres nos viene, los animales en especial los perros nos siguen porque llegamos a destilar feromonas que son tan embriagantes a los sentidos desollados que despertamos a veces el instinto sexual

UFF QUE horror es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho en mi vida pero me siento conforme con el si gustan ver a la persona que describo busquen en imágenes AKUMA NA EROS a color y les va ha salir es realmente sexy pero bueno si alguien leyó mi perfil ahí sale que adoro el manga AKUMA NA EROS o Virgin crisis. Como pudieron ver ya subi las escenas un tono o/0 :

Claudia Gazziero: Claudia Sempai gracias por dejar un review me siento tan feliz que una autora como tu se haya dado la molestia de leer un fanfic de una autora novata como yo y darle un poquito de confianza , mis errores ortográficos son porque estaba desesperada por tener una cuenta de facfics y por un experimento pegue un microsof que ni siquiera corregi jijij gracias ,Onegai TT-TT lloro de felicidad

VanneeAndrea :Vanee Sempai muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que esta historia te de gracia un poco efímera pero gracia al fin y al cavo muchas gracias por dejar un review lo aprecio como no tienes idea+

Inu- chan: gracias por pedir conti te agradezco que hayas leído me haces muy feliz

Uff estoy agotada gracias de veras por dejar review me alegran la vida chaitooooooooooo

Merece un review o dos o mil? XD


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo al ataqueeeeeeeeee gracias por los comentarios y aunque mi amiga dijo que esto era una porquería y perdida de tiempo T-T me moleste y le respondi que chupe al perro pero bueno los review me gusta responderlos al final

Sin mas que decir solo que este capitulo se lo dedico a una persona muy especial que en tan poco tiempo me dio la confianza de ser su amiga en estos casi 3 dias de hablar gracias de veras a "**sofii brindis****"**gracias por ser mi amiga y tomarte la molestia de hablar conmigo bueno aquí comienza

-habla-

"pensamientos"

recuerdos

Un amor nacido por un libro

Capitulo 2

Una voz…

Tal vez un murmullo era lo que oía Rin en ese momento mientras pensaba

"no veo nada dónde estoy?"

Rin no veía nada ni sus mano ni pies y mucho menos su cuerpo era una oscuridad absoluta como si no hubiese abierto nunca sus ojos, hacia frio en aquel lugar tanto era aquel frio que calaba y eso le hacía recordar -cuando no hay nadie se nota los sola que estas sabes pequeña- una voz era lo que oyó Rin sin embargo no vio nada –no estoy sola tengo a "mi" Señor Sesshomaru y al Señor Jaken y …-y otra vez aquella voz pero se oía más cercana casi como si estuviese a su lado- Así yy donde están?¿por qué… yo no los veo?-Rin en ese momento se asusto ante aquello que son mas una afirmación que una pregunta y realmente se sintió sola en aquel momento-No es cierto no estoy sola no de nuevo-mientras decía eso rin sintió una tristeza enorme que se tragaba su corazón y lo asfixiaba ,no sentía lagrimas solo ese inmenso dolor en su pecho mientras veía como en una película su muerte, la muerte de sus padres y hermanos -je je je… el hecho de que tu hallas encontrado ese libro Rin "también" fue cosa del destino, como quedarte sola…-esa voz esta vez sonó socarrona y lejana casi hasta llegar a ser una burla…

-Rin , Rin ¡RIN!-esa voz era de Kagome que la llamaba como una loca con una Rin en brazos mientras la agitaba sacudiéndola hasta casi sacarle el cerebro, Kagome estaba preocupada estar casi 20 minutos desmayada no era normal en una chica tan sana como Rin. Justó en ese momento Rin abrió los ojos de golpe mostrando pequeñas perlas saladas que salían de sus ojos de almendra

-No-fue lo que dijo en un susurro casi inaudible-Rin por fin despertaste estabas sollozando que soñaste?-pregunto curiosa la miko ya pasada su etapa de alteración

-Nada Kagome…nada que yo recuerde-dijo acompañando esas palabras falsas con una risita nerviosa-ohhhhhhhhh entonces no pensare que te diste un desmayo por el extraño libro embrujado-lo dijo Kagome con una cara de chiste y frescura

-Exactooooooooooooooo quien creería aquello-"creo que me estoy volviendo una locotaaaaaaa como dice Kagome"

-Pero bueno dime donde esta Kaede no la vi en la fiesta-

-salió pero de seguro mañana viene tenía que hacer un exorcismo me ofrecí acompañarla pero dijo que mi cumpleaños era más importante-Rin dijo aquello un poco decepcionada y dando un suspirito por no ver a la persona que considero su abuela por años.

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escucho un estruendoso rugido por así decirlo

-Lo lamento ¡ABAJO! BAKA IDIOTA INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Kagome no tienes que quedarte estoy bien-

-Pero…

-No,no,no nada de peros-y así con eso Rin prácticamente la llevo a rastras afuera de la cabaña a Kagome, y antes de que ella articulara palabra alguna … ya se encontraba afuera… sola

-Rin esta rara

-Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-Inuyasha que carajos contigo-y así Inuyasha recibió unos…10000000 abajo seguido que lo hicieron atravesar el subsuelo…

Mientras tanto

Rin no podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza que aquella voz tan extraña le había dicho el "hecho de que tu hallas encontrado ese libro Rin "también" fue cosa del destino, como quedarte sola… Kami quítame esto tan raro de la cabeza por favorrrr"

Mientras eso pensaba Rin ya era de noche y prefirió dormir antes de que continuase con esos pensamientos pero apenas cerro sus ojos chocolate se le apareció la imagen de aquel hombre de cabello negro y pupilas rojas tan atractivo y al instante se quedo dormida perdiendo noción de la realidad llegándola a confundirla con los sueños…

Primera imagen del sueño

Rin estaba en un campo lleno de flores de todos los colores con fragancias realmente deliciosas con el señor Sesshomaru dormido en sus piernas mientras acariciaba sus hebras blancas que daban destellos platinados pero en un segundo todo cambio se oscureció el cielo , las flores se volvieron tierra seca y árida y los bellos cabellos platinados se volvieron hebras negras tan oscuras como la noche ya no estaba ese rostro hermosamente esculpido que tanto que se asemejaba al de un Dios en sus piernas tenia a aquel hombre de sus sueños y al darse cuenta de aquello grito y salió corriendo de ahí…

Segunda imagen del sueño

Rin apareció en un lago desnuda con el agua hasta el pecho lo suficiente para que le tapara sus atributos movió la cabeza desorientada y vio unas flores de loto y se alegro de verlos- hola por lo menos contigo no me siento tan sola- al cogerla en sus manos y olerla al instante se seco y el lago de aguas cristalinas y bellas se volvieron turbias y de un color rojo sangre Rin de inmediato salió de ese lago desnuda tratando de cubrirse por puro pudor retrocedió unos pasos y choco con algo o alguien ese alguien era suave y musculoso al voltearse se topo con aquel hombre de sus sueños que la miraba de una manera no muy recatada que digamos y de repente él empezó a caminar hacia delante mirándola a los ojos con burla y socarronería como diciéndole tan solo con verla "eres mía y de nadie más" al ver esa mirada tan lasciva y esa media sonrisa burlona que aparecía en ese bello rostro retrocedió por instinto cayendo en el lago que se volvió un abismo negro y profundo escuchando unas últimas palabras de aquella voz de la oscuridad en su desmayo "pronto Rin no te sentirás tan sola" mientras caía …

-Ah!- fue lo primero que dijo al despertar con un susto y pálida tan pálida como una hoja de papel y los ojos llenos de lagrimas al ser recordado tan explícitamente que estaba sola…

-Un sueño, un sucio y horroroso sueño… ya no mas por favor-tanto rin podía ser una fuente de energía inagotable pero hay veces que ella misma afronta sus demonios sola y sin nadie por eso habla y habla porque el silencio le trae recuerdo de su mudez, de la despedida de sus padres de su muerte tanta oscuridad y dolor en una persona rin era fuerte pero a veces….

Era tan solo una flor de loto que se seca y muere como cualquier otra flor normal

Sin ningún recuerdo nada que de la señal que alguna vez existió en la tierra así era Rin

Después de aquel despertar tan abrupto se tomo la tarde en jugar limpiar y guardar algunas cosas para llevárselas como por ejemplo el "segundo" regalo que le dio su amo Sesshomaru ya que el primero era… la vida el regalo consistía en un extraño carmín que más parecía una flor de loto hecha de un cristal con un fino detallado con cada pétalo de la flor de loto perfecta y exquisitamente hecha era un carmín realmente bellísimo la base era de una esmeralda perfectamente moldeado tomando la forma de la base de la flor de loto un carmín realmente bello

Que rin nunca había usado por miedo a romperlo o hacerle una pequeña grieta.

Iba a salir de la cabaña de nuevo por algo que olvido cuando choco con alguien era la anciana Kaede los años casi ya no hacia meya en ella se notaba todavía energía en ese cuerpo ya por los años con arrugas que la misma vida le fue otorgando como recuerdo de todo lo vivido

Rin al verla delante de ella la abrazo la abrazo hasta que se canso de hacerlo y Kaede con semejante bienvenida espera una buena noticia

-Señoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kaedee por fin llego SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Cálmate mi niña que es lo paso porque tanta efusividad has hecho travesuras no?

-No soy una niña Abuela Kaede la extrañe mucho además no se olvida de algo- Rin se esperaba una felicitación por su cumpleaños por ello aquel reclamo en forma de puchero

-oh si curaste a los enfermos

-si

-Ayudaste a los ancianos

-Si

-Comiste

-Ahhh más o menos

- como que más o menos

-fruta solo he comido fruta no me sentía con apetito de otra cosa

-Oh y se puede saber porque mi niña

-Por nada en especial solo no tenia hambre-"te estas volviendo una mentirosa"

-ummmm debería sospechar o no? Bueno por esta vez te creeré. Sigamos

-limpiaste el baúl prohibido

-que? Hay un baúl prohibido ndon de ¿

- no niña tonta broma solo una broma

-ummm que mala señora Kaede

-ayyy bueno feliz cumpleaños mi niña-al decir esto Kaede saco de detrás suyo una caja verde de tela con un moño rosa pastel y se lo dio Rin

Rin al reaccionar se abalanzo y soltando unas lagrimas e felicida le dijo –Gracias Abuelita Kede gracias, gracias

Le beso las mejillas y luego como si alguien la persiguiera abrió su regalo solo asi se mostraba ante Kaede como una niña que aun no crecía al abrirlo observo un Kimono con un extraño bordado de flores de loto daban el efecto de estarlas viendo en un lago donde el viento soplaba y las movia en un lago

-Kami es hermoso- dijo en un hilito de voz y los ojos estilo anime de perrito

-Pero dime pequeña por que estas tan contenta?

-ohhhh Siii se me olvido uyy que tendré en la cabeza-(Dios quien va ha poder olvidar a Sesshomaru)

-pasa algo?

-Si señora Kaede –Rin dijo esto con un rostrio decidido y alegre

-Te refieres a lo de Sesshomaru… ya los vi en el bosque

-Y la decisión del rostro se cayó al retrete y giraron la palanca y con un impresionante grito dijo –QUE!-tan fuerte fue el grito que se escucho en toda la aldea

En otro lugar para ser más específicos (el infierno)

En un trono con decorados de alas negras y rotas, bestias demasiado aterrorizantes y grotescas como culebras deformes y unas especies de esqueletos intentando salir de aquel marco del trono ese trono de verdad que daba escalofríos en el estaba sentado un hermoso ser de cabello largo hasta los hombros negro como la noche se encontraba con los ojos cerrados vestía una yukata negra de seda entreabierta dejando entrever su bien formado pecho ante el una exagerada cantidad de demonios y gárgolas con monstruos realmente horrorosos estaban arrodillados ante el, y otra cantidad de demonios muy bellos de facciones delicadas y finas tano como el pero ninguno llegaba a la imponencia de el solo un ser se le comparaba y ese ser era…

-Sesshomaru deberías estar aquí en el infierno y yo Akuma soberano de las sombras en tu lugar con aquella joven de pureza como una perla y la calidez de un sol…espera Rin pronto muy pronto…jejeje

CONTINUARA…

Bueno aquí toy con mi tercer capitulo este no es tan gracioso pero mas o menos que voy desarrollando la trama ekl próximo tiene un poco de sesshomaruXrin déjenme review que eso es lo que inspira por favor de ustedes depende que lo siga no se vayan solo leyendo saben cuesta poner cada letra y exprimir mi cerebro déjenme un reviews con un consejo para mejorar porque de que sirve que yo lo lea si no tengo otra opinión bueno llego el momento de Luna Creciente84 responde y agradeze:

VanneeAndrea :gracias por ser la primera en comentar mi segundo capitulo y lamento que este capitulo no tenga tanta alegría pero es para moldear jajajjaaj y no no te hagas pipi por fisssss gracias por tu comentario me hizo reir mucho

inu- chan:gracias por comentar me haces muy feliz y de veras gracias espero te haya gustado el capitulo

yoyoyo:Bueno hola antes que nada y ahí va la respuesta veras para mi sesshomaru e inuyasha tiene unas abismales diferencia y por varios factores por ejemplo Sesshomaru si te das cuenta es mas controlado y educado porque es un lord con una educación de prodigio y no muestra emoción alguna tal vez por su crianza y también es un demonio puro ósea si huele a Rin incluso mas que inuyasha ya que su olfato es mas desarrollado y le permite aquello y quien sabe si sufrirá lo que su hermano?

pero en el próximo sabras si sufre o no

e inuyasha es una bestia menos controlado que se deja llevar mas por el lado instintivo y no tiene educación ya que su madre a pesar de ser una princesa murió joven e inuyasha quedo solo por ello los modales son pequeños y aparte se odian no pueden ser iguales bueno eso es todo gracias por leer y ojala te agrade este capitulo

GRACIAS DE VERAS LES AGRDEZCO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE ME LEAN!

Merece review?


End file.
